The Final Battle Between Light and Darkness! Love Sworn to the Future
"The Final Battle Between Light and Darkness! Love Sworn to the Future!"'' is the 42nd episode of the second season of the ''Sailor Moon'' anime, and the 88th episode overall. The episode first aired in Japan on March 5, 1994. The English dub title for this episode is ''"Final Battle", and the episode first aired in North America on December 21, 1998. Summary Sailor Moon faces Black Lady, as Wiseman prepares to fire the full power of the Evil Black Crystal through the Dark Gate and destroy the Earth. However, Sailor Moon manages to use her Silver Crystal's extremely strong healing ability to bring back the real Chibiusa. Ready to vaporize Death Phantom into oblivion, she becomes Neo Queen Serenity and uses the Silver Crystal against the Malefic Crystal with difficulty. Saddened, Chibiusa's tear sparks the appearance of a second Silver Crystal, which she uses alongside Sailor Moon's and destroy Death Phantom and Malefic Black Crystal for good. Plot With the Black Gate's power intensifying, Death Phantom prepares to obliterate the world channeling his Dark Power into Black Lady who has given up on love. Sailor Moon worries that Chibiusa will not survive the power. Tuxedo Mask takes a blast from Black Lady injuring himself as his hat and mask are knocked off. The girls then try to reason with Black Lady that they are friends with her and they cannot lose her, but Death Phantom lies that he will give her Black Crystal's power. She again attacks the Senshi, but Mamoru and Usagi remember King Endymion's words and try to tell her they will remove the dark energy. Sailor Moon uses her Silver Crystal from her brooch to repel the dark energy of the Dark Crystal as well as to awaken Neo-Queen Serenity from her deep sleep while glowing in a pink light. The Sailor Senshi and Black Lady are surprised to see Sailor Moon turned into Neo-Queen Serenity and is in fact Chibiusa's mother. Black Lady has images of her younger time as Chibiusa when she could not get up on her own, out of love as Neo-Queen Serenity tries to make her remember at first. But, Wiseman tells her that they never cared about her and questioning about her loneliness and being unloved as humans are born and die alone. Again, Black Lady attacks her own parents as they try to reason with her. Neo-Queen Serenity finally tells Chibiusa about everyone who are getting steamed by their parents and their actions can be seen as bitter and sympathetic and it was their job to set limits to make their children not to act rude and selfish. She show her images of the times Chibiusa spent with the girls, and Usagi will always love her while in a vision of Neo-Queen Serenity. Black Lady accepts her words stating that they truly loved her and the black crescent moon on her forehead finally disappeared as she hugged her mother amorously and finally becomes Chibiusa again. Having awoken, Chibiusa understands the girls were with her all the time and also to see Sailor Moon became weak from using the Silver Crystal. But, the Senshi are too late to stop the Dark Gate from opening and preparing to destroy the world which Mamoru senses Wiseman's presence knowing he was survived from the power of the Silver Crystal. In a final bid to save the world, Sailor Moon prepares to use the Silver Crystal by transforming into Neo-Queen Serenity to end the Death Phantom and the Black Crystal. The Dark Gate's power almost overwhelms Neo-Queen Serenity. Chibiusa begins to feel sad and blaming herself for bringing everyone about the end of the world, but her tears produce a Silver Crystal which she was looking for the whole time and the crystal was in fact inside of her body the whole time and aids Neo-Queen Serenity by transforming herself into Small Lady Princess Serenity and the two use their combined strength to destroy the Death Phantom and the Black Crystal along with the powers of the Inner Senshi. Chibiusa and Usagi seem to accept their fate, but Neo-Queen Serenity informs they survived. A while later, Chibiusa thanks her friends for everything, and Usagi emotionally bids her future daughter a tearful farewell. In the future, Chibiusa reunites with her family and Neo-Queen Serenity welcomes her daughter back home as they watched the view of Crystal Tokyo. Changes Changes From the Manga *Black Lady reverted back to Chibiusa when she saw Sailor Pluto died, after the Senshi stopped time. *Chibiusa's own Sailor Senshi powers as Sailor Chibi Moon, fully awakened as soon as Sailor Pluto died. *Before the arc ends, Chibiusa returns to the present day to train as a Sailor Senshi. *The final battle with Wiseman (the planet Nemesis) takes place in space at the planet, and Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon, with the backing of Tuxedo Mask, use their Cutie Moon Rods to destroy him. Dub Changes *La Soldier, the background song which played during Neo-Queen Serenity and Chibiusa's fight against Wiseman, was originally written for the Sailor Moon musicals. **In the English dub it was replaced by the song The Power Of Love. **In the Portuguese dub it was replaced by an instrumental version of Luna Luna. **In the Korean dub it was replaced by Moonlight Densetsu. **in the Catalan dub it was replaced with Moon Revenge. **In the Hebrew dub the song was replaced with an instrumental version. **The Italian, French, Greek, and Hungarian dubs removed the song without a replacement. *In the scene where Black Lady attacked Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask shielded her, the English dub changed the dialogue to say that Wicked Lady was going to attack Tuxedo Mask. First Appearances |-|Characters = |-|Items = |-|Transformation phrases = |-|Attacks = Trivia *This was Tracey Hoyt's last episode playing Rini in the English dub. *This was the last episode to be shown in China and Sweden. *The Sailor Says segment on this episode was previously played with "A Charmed Life." *This was Sophie Gormezzano's final episode voicing Camille in the French dub. *This was Esteban Massana's final episode voicing Mamoru and Artemis in the Spanish dub. *This was Eloisa Cruz Canlas' final episode voicing Luna in the Filipino dub. *In reruns of the anime in Sweden, this episode was not aired for no apparent reason. This only happened in the first two reruns of Sailor Moon. *At the end of the episode when Chibiusa returns to the future and sees her parents and the Sailor Senshi waiting for her, Sailor Mercury's tiara is missing in one frame. Gallery Category:Sailor Moon R episodes Category:Anime Category:Anime episodes Category:Episode stubs